Your Voice
by lunaryu
Summary: "Mitobe-senpai… I wonder why he never talks. Is he always like that?" It starts with Kagami's wonder and leads to Koganei's story. "Once upon a time, there was a boy blessed with voice from heaven…" and Mitobe gets exceptionally embarrassed. Mitobe/Koganei -One Shot- Happy Birthday, Mitobe Rinnosuke! (3/12)


**Your Voice**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** Pg-15/T

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Mitobe Rinnosuke/Koganei Shinji

**Summary:** _"Mitobe-senpai… I wonder why he never talks. Is he always like that?" It starts with Kagami's wonder and leads to Koganei's story. "Once upon a time, there was a boy blessed with voice from heaven…" and Mitobe gets exceptionally embarrassed.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The awesome Fujimaki Tadatoshi OWNS the amazing Kuroko no Basuke and its characters! Luna is only crazed about them and wants to spread loves between the characters! XD**

**Warning: **_slight AU, slight oOC, shounen ai/yaoi, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (like always *lol*)_

**A/N: **So, I was wondering why there's no one speculating about why Mitobe never talks, so this fic happens. Ah, this is also for Mitobe's birthday! Happy Birthday Mitobe, honey~ *hearts* (3/12). I hope I didn't destroy his personality… or anyone's at this point. Time for some Mito/Koga LOVE! (I haven't drawn any fan art yet for this story, but I will as soon as I come back from Bangkok. Yes, I will be on hiatus starting 4 to 9 December for business trip *ugh*). Now, please do ENJOY it!

* * *

**Your Voice**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in winter, when the Seirin basketball club had a recess from a light basketball practice in the gym to fight the cold air outside, that Kagami suddenly asked a peculiar question wonderingly.

"Mitobe-senpai… I wonder why he doesn't talk? Is he always like that?"

The conversation between the first years and the second years halted instantly hearing that. Mitobe who was in the middle of distributing warm towels to the other players blinked once, looking mildly surprised while others immediately turned to focus their gaze at Kagami.

Suddenly, Kagami felt awkward for being stared at so blatantly like that. "W-what? I'm just wondering since I've never heard Mitobe-senpai speak. Is that so bad?"

For some reasons, Kagami felt rather defensive as well since he didn't think he had asked something so strange, but looking at the way the second years look intently at him, he began to doubt it. Did he ask something he shouldn't have?

"Honestly, I am also wondering," Kuroko spoke a moment later from beside Kagami, surprising the red head since he didn't realize that the bluenette was there.

"Jeez! I told you to appear normally, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled indignantly at his shadow for always startling him like that, while clutching his chest, his heart still thumping erratically from the shock.

"I have been here the whole time," Kuroko evenly replied, with his dull eyes that seemed to mock Kagami that irked him so much. The Seirin ace wanted to shout again in retaliation, but was immediately distracted by Koganei's light coughing.

Both Kuroko and Kagami turned to face the cat-boy who was smiling at them, his coffee colored eyes twinkling slightly. "Well, well, you guys are curious, huh?" he grinned widely now.

Kagami and Kuroko glanced at each other before nodding and, "Ah, we are curious too," Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara responded to the question with total interest as well.

"Oi, Koga," Hyuuga called with a troubled look on his face while Izuki only smiled rather ruefully and the coach huffed slightly. Tsuchida didn't particularly react to it, but his expression was rather strange as well.

"It's alright! I think they deserve to know too, right, Mitobe?" Koganei then turned to his dark haired best friend who looked extremely nervous now.

Mitobe seemed about to say something. Or, the taller boy already said something with his fidgety gestures, but only Koganei would understand what that meant.

"It will be totally okay," Koganei said again in reaction to the gestures, somehow in reassuring tone and a nicer cute cat-smile and Mitobe could only look at him and then at the first years alternatively rather concernedly before sighing in defeat.

"So what's the story?" Kagami began to feel very interested at this point, because all the second years except Koganei were kind of reluctant. When someone tried to keep a secret from you, you'd get even more curious about what it was, right?

"Well, let's try to tell the story in fairy tale-like version," Koganei grined again, wider this time and there was a naughty glimmer in his dark chocolate orbs.

"Fairy tale-…like version?" Kuroko mumbled quietly while raising his eyebrows slightly.

However, Koganei and the others didn't seem to hear it as Koganei immediately started the story. "Once upon a time, there was a 13 year old boy who was blessed with the voice from heaven."

Kagami blinked once at that, confused, while the others widened their eyes. Even Kuroko looked slightly surprised even though the change of his expression was micro enough to be seen by the naked eyes.

"The boy was very good at singing. On top of his divine voice, he was also blessed with good looks and athletic body," Koganei continued his story, looking strangely fond and very happy as well as he spoke. "He had good manner, a nice smile and a gentle personality. On top of that, he was always generous and polite that almost everyone loved him."

"Is he talking about some prince from a far land kingdom?" Kagami was sweating bullets because he got even more confused. Wasn't Koganei supposed to tell them about Mitobe?

"I believe Koganei-senpai is talking about Mitobe-senpai there, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied softly, so as not to interrupt Koganei as he carried on with his story.

"That boy was also good at cooking and despite being busy with his club activities, yes, it's plural since aside the choir club, he also went into basketball club because he loved basketball too, he always took care of his brothers and sisters, helping his parents raise them. That's why he was so loved unconditionally by a lot of people -including his family- that he was practically a perfect boy, son and friend essentially. However," Koganei paused to take a deep breath before his expression turned rather somber. "Because he was blessed with so many skills worth envy, some people who couldn't see the good in others started to get jealous." Koganei's eyes turned cold at this and the first years, including Kagami gulp slightly at the change of tone and air around him.

"Despite that boy's kind words and nice attitude, those useless human being just couldn't leave him alone in peace because they had such ill manner and narrow mind. Every day they would mock him and put him into trouble, just so they could see him squirm."

"The hell…!" Kagami growled, at that, lost in the story as he imagined that his kind senpai was being bullied by some scumbags. The other first years visibly frowned as well, looking very displeased.

Koganei sighed deeply now, looking dejected. "One day, before a national completion for the choir club, that boy was practicing a song alone in the music club room. However, someone or some _ones_ had put something in his water bottle without him knowing it. As he was tired from practice, he drank the water from that bottle and-…!" Koganei suddenly stopped to be very suspenseful and serious now that all the first years were on the edge of their seat, looking extraordinarily tense.

Kagami actually gritted his teeth, feeling a sudden panic and resisting an urge to yell 'Danger!' to the imaginary Mitobe in his head.

"The boy… could feel the bitter taste of acid as his throat burnt. He started coughing madly until what he saw was white of the lighting and red from the blood that he choked up when he collapsed on the floor," Koganei looked very remorseful and grim as he said that and the first years gasped again while automatically held their throat.

"M-Mitobe-senpai…!" Furihata and Fukuda looked very worried, teary eyed, and Kawahara looked absolutely pale as he covered his mouth.

"Hey, hey…! That's going too far…!" Kagami was positively livid at this point, sheeting in total anger at the antagonists in the story that had hurt Mitobe so cowardly just because they were jealous of his skills!

"Fortunately, the teacher found him quick enough that he could be brought to the hospital in time to save his intestines from the acidic substance, however… as the acid inflamed his voice chord and damaged it beyond saving, the once gifted boy was unable to produce that heavenly voice anymore…" Koganei's voice turned rather soft at the end. He looked down on the floor, looking very sad. "That very bad experience caused a trauma inside him that the boy was unable to speak anymore after that…"

"Mitobe-senpai…" Kuroko stared at the very uncomfortable Mitobe, with his surprisingly solemn expression even though it was rather stiff.

"Shit…! Who are those bastards anyway?! I swear if I met them I'd give them hell!" Kagami was doing his best to restraint his anger and rage. He knew that those kind of people always existed in society, but he just couldn't accept it! Mitobe didn't do anything wrong! Why should he suffer the damage of those people's jealousy? It wasn't fair.

"Mitobe-senpai…!" Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were practically crying now, lamenting their senpai's cruel life and fate, while cursing the bastards responsible for Mitobe's misery.

"Something like that… really happened to Mitobe-senpai…?" Kuroko looked down, clenching the hem of his uniform.

Kagami also looked at the floor feeling very regretful after the anger dissipated and almost missed the way Koganei's shoulders tremble.

_Koganei-senpai's crying…?_—Kagami looked upward in surprise and immediately regretted it because now he could see the way Koganei's mouth twitched and how hard he was trying to force down the bubble of mirth that threatened to escape before—

"Pft—ahahaha! It's a lie! A lie!" and Koganei immediately exploded in laughter merrily at that.

"Eh?!" Now all the first years, including Kagami, widened their eyes in shock and gaped at Koganei who was still hysterically laughing and the second years who threw an apologetic look at them and Mitobe who was covering his face, suspiciously blushing.

"What the f—a LIE?!" Kagami couldn't help shouting at Koganei, totally mortified and indignant. Damn him! He thought Koganei was serious! He meant… he had been seriously worried and angry about Mitobe and—

"Koganei-senpai, that is NOT nice to lie about something like that," Kuroko chided dryly before Kagami finished his raging train of thought, and even though he didn't seem affected enough, he sounded rather grave as well, so Kagami knew that he was kind of angry too for being duped with that story by Koganei.

"Senpai! That's very mean!" the trio first years yelled as well, still teary eyed, but everyone believed it was more from embarrassment and annoyance rather than from sadness and worry.

"S-sorry, but I just couldn't resist! Your faces… Oh my god!" Koganei continued his laugh mirthfully after that, doubling over while looking very-very amused and Kagami scowled at him, flushing in shame now.

"Ah, don't worry, guys. You aren't the only victims," Hyuuga suddenly piped in and now Kagami kind of understood why the second years looked at them with such pitying gazes.

"Koganei-senpai duped you too?" the first years instantly asked the second years, in unison and in surprise, save Koganei who was still laughing like a mad boy and Mitobe who looked at Koganei disapprovingly, seemingly very self-conscious and he even tried to cover Kogane's grinning mouth to stop his laugh.

"Well, last year when I and coach asked about it, Koganei told us Mitobe had an accident saving a kitten from being hit by a car in his third year of middle school and his windpipe was crushed in the accident that damaged his voice chord, so he couldn't speak even if he wanted to," Hyuuga said monotonously, his eyebrow twitching slightly and there was a tell-tale of irritation in his face as he spoke. A sign that he was not appreciated for being made fun of.

"I was there, listening to Koga's story as well in the gym at that time, Kiyoshi too. We were very worked up to support Mitobe then, but in the end it was just like this time. It had been a lie. Koga successfully made fun of us," Izuki said, sighing slightly, looking rather annoyed as well.

"Kiyoshi just laughed it off as if it was a good humor, but I tripled Koganei-kun's practice immediately after that for causing us to unnecessarily worry. Sheesh, he should be sorry, but apparently, he wasn't," Aida snorted, seeming to be slightly amused as well despite her patronizing tone.

"But, really, Koganei guarded the secret about why Mitobe never speak tightly, don't you think? I mean… he must have known something, right? They went to the same middle school," Tsuchida said, putting his hand on his chin, seeming to wonder.

The others looked at the usually never stood out second years with thoughtful expression at that.

"Ugh…," Kagami groaned, not accepting the fact that his shorter senpai had successfully tricked them so easily. And damn it, he was still hell curious of the real story! "Come on, senpai! I was serious when I asked about Mitobe-senpai predicament!" he protested at Koganei then, feeling like pouting, but Kagami Taiga didn't pout. He grimaced.

"Eeeeh, seriously, you guys… Mitobe is just a shy person," Koganei was still chuckling as he responded to Kagami's whine. "Besides, Mitobe's voice is reserved just for me!" he continued then, widening his grin and there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

Kagami blinked and Kuroko raised his eyebrows at that last remark. "Huh?" What do you mean by that?" the red head couldn't help asking.

"Ah? It's when we're in be—hmf!" Koganei's cheery explanation was halted by a palm on his mouth, preventing him to say anything more.

Everyone looked upward at the handsome taller boy behind Koganei who had once again blushed. Actually, Mitobe looked ready to burn at that point because his face was very red. He was outwardly very embarrassed and was silently dragging the still manically grinning Koganei off to the locker room direction.

"Eh? W-wait, Mitobe-kun… we still have practice!" Aida immediately reacted, but Mitobe only glanced at her once before continuing his walk.

Koganei struggled slightly and uncovered his mouth from Mitobe's palm before saying, "Coach, Mitobe said we'd like to go home now. Oh, and don't worry, we are warm enough to fight the cold air outside." His cat-smile never faltered as he waved at Aida and the rest of the team afterwards until he and Mitobe disappeared behind the door of the locker room.

The gym fell into awkward silence for a brief second before- "What the hell was that about?" Kagami couldn't help complaining with boisterous voice, scrunching up in total perplexity while the others seemed baffled at that.

Only Kuroko looked calm, as if he had gotten an epiphany from the strange acts his senpai had showed them.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

"What is it, Mitobe? You're being extra embarrassed for some reasons," Koganei grinned slightly as Mitobe hugged him, hiding his flushing face on Koganei's neck just after he closed the door to the locker room.

Mitobe didn't say anything, but Koganei was an expert in deciphering Mitobe's words through his action. "Ahaha, are you embarrassed because I almost said we were in bed together?"

Mitobe pulled back slightly and looked at Koganei's eyes intently, his cheeks still flaming and he looked very adorable like that. "I don't think everyone will mind it. I think they've already known," Koganei said while smiling gently, surging upward to give a peck at the corner of Mitobe's mouth.

Koganei could see the surprise in Mitobe's expression when he pulled back before he flushed some more and leaned down to Koganei's face to bestow him a proper kiss on the lips. Koganei was very happy and warm in Mitobe's embrace like this, but he had a feeling it would be bad if they continued this here, at the locker room, so he pulled back slightly to sever their connection despite being rather reluctant.

"Let's go home," Koganei said quietly, feeling his cheeks hot as well when he saw the affection in Mitobe's gentle dark eyes.

Mitobe nodded and they quickly changed back into their winter uniform and put on their coats before leaving the gym with the curious eyes of their teammates on their back.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

"Uwaaah, it's so cooold!" Koganei whined while shuddering slightly as he and Mitobe hit the outside air. Indeed they were warmer because they had just gotten out of the basketball practice and the warm gym, but a freezing weather didn't give up chilling them to bones.

"It will be awesome if the snow falls, don't you think?"

For some reason, Koganei grinned upwardly at Mitobe and sometimes Mitobe didn't get why Koganei could be so energetic most of the time. Even though he just whined about cold just a moment ago, he seemed to be very excited at the prospect of the snow falling.

"Of course so we can have a snowball fight! That will be awesome!" Koganei cheered as if answering Mitobe's question and Mitobe couldn't help chuckling at the way Koganei childishly raised his hands up to the gray colored sky.

Then Mitobe noticed that Koganei wasn't wearing any scarf because his neck was slightly exposed even under the collar of the coat. He frowned. Why didn't Koganei wear his scarf?

Koganei seemed to understand what Mitobe was wondering and smiled sheepishly as he glanced up at him. "I forgot to bring scarf since this morning it wasn't really cold," he said, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

Mitobe let out a long apologetic sigh before he reached his hand up to remove part of his own scarf, but Koganei frantically stopped him.

"No, Mitobe. I'm fine, look! You don't have to give your scarf to me," Koganei moved around as if he tried to show that he felt warm enough even without the scarf, but Mitobe wouldn't have that.

Mitobe still released the part of the scarf from the loop of his neck and put the abnormally long part of the free scarf to Koganei's, tucking it in snugly inside the coat and it still produced some comfortable distance between him and Mitobe to walk side by side without Mitobe having to bend down to accommodate Koganei's height.

Koganei looked surprised seeing the dark green material covering his neck and connecting it with Mitobe's . Mitobe just smiled knowingly. The cat-boy blushed slightly. "Did you knit this purposely…?"

Mitobe felt rather embarrassed as well afterwards. He did knit that scarf for insurance in case Koganei forgot his… okay, maybe he had wanted to have this moment once in awhile, but that was just because he wanted them to feel warm.

Koganei smiled giddily before jumping and hugging Mitobe so suddenly, surprising Mitobe slightly. "Thanks, Mitobe. It's very warm and comfy…!" he said, rubbing his face on Mitobe's chest and tightening his hold around Mitobe's sides.

Mitobe just blushed again before looping his arm around Kogane's shoulder and brought him even more closely to his body and leaning down to give Koganei a soft kiss on his hair. Koganei smelled like cinnamon and chocolate, and it always warmed and reassured Mitobe's heart to be so close to him.

They continued their journey to go home in content silence afterwards, in each others' arms, and while their breath turned into white puffs because of the difference in temperature between their breath and the colder air around them, they enormously felt in bliss like that.

"By the way, tomorrow is Mitobe's birthday, right? What do you plan to do, Mitobe?" Koganei suddenly asked as they were a few blocks away from his home.

Mitobe looked down slightly. He had already made plan to have a dinner out with his whole family, so he doubted he could spend time with Koganei in the evening.

"Oh, I see…" Koganei looked rather disappointed. "Well, there's a birthday party with the team after school," he grinned again, didn't seem to feel down that much. "Oh, and I have the present on me now, just a moment, I'll give it to you."

Koganei stopped walking, so Mitobe had to stop as well because they were connected by the scarf.

"It's rather early, but I want to be the first one to congratulate and give you the present, so here," Koganei then brought out a small box of present, wrapped in a light orange gift wrapper with a green plastic ribbon on top of it. "Happy birthday, Mitobe!"

Mitobe was honestly mesmerized at the way Koganei happily smile at him while offering the present. All the care and love were radiating on his expression. Apparently, Koganei sensed his fascination because Koganei blinked before peering upward at him questioningly.

At that moment, Mitobe knew what to do. He reached out for the present but his hand held onto Koganei's hand before he slowly leaned down to kiss the cat-boy on the lips.

Koganei seemed surprised at the sudden gesture. "M-Mitobe, we're outside…" he flushed pink then, looking rather embarrassed and bewildered.

Mitobe could only smile gratefully and he didn't release his hand from Koganei as he brought the shorter boy's body closer and hugged him, snuggling the side of his face which turned redder at that moment. "W-wait, Mitobe?" for once, Koganei sounded puzzled.

Ah, how Mitobe loved this boy… this boy that had brought such light ad happiness in his life. If only he could be a bit more selfish… he didn't want to part from Koganei today. Mitobe wanted to spend more time with him, wanted to stay beside him always.

Mitobe tightened his hold on Koganei's body then, and Koganei seemed to understand his silent wish because he hesitantly asked, "Ah… err, is it okay if I stay over at your place today?"

Mitobe immediately pulled back in reaction, looking at Koganei incredulously. Did Koganei just…? It was amazing how Koganei could immediately catch up to his mind like that. Was he really that easy to read? Mitobe couldn't help feeling surprised then, his cheek heating.

"Um…" Koganei averted his gaze awkwardly, with his face still tinted pink, before he eyed Mitobe's still stunned form again. "If… if that doesn't trouble your family, of course…" he asked rather timidly afterwards and Mitobe found his gesture very adorable.

Mitobe shook his head while smiling joyfully at Koganei. If Koganei was really okay with it, he would love to have him come to his house and stay over. His family would be glad too. Koganei had been Mitobe's best friends since middle school and he had come over many times and his family loved Koganei because he was funny and nice and-

Ah, Mitobe could continue all night long thinking how amazing and wonderful Koganei was, but now he really wanted to go home so he and Koganei could warm up and he would cook Koganei's favorite foods for dinner.

Koganei grinned cattishly now, outwardly sensing the giddiness and delight from the way Mitobe pull him to the other direction, going to Mitobe's house.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

"Welcome home, An-chan*!"

"Aniki, welcome home!"

"Rinn-nii? You're early today, what's the occasion?"

Three people from Mitobe's household that Koganei knew as Mitobe's second sister, his second brother and his first sister, greeted Mitobe at the front door and Koganei immediately grinned like a cat as he stepped out from his hiding spot behind Mitobe. "It's me! I'm the occasion!" he pointed at his own face with both index fingers.

"Oh, Koga-chan!" the first sister and the second sister looked surprised.

"It's Ko-chan!" and the second brother looked excited.

"What? Ko-chan's coming over?!" the third sister snuck her head from the living room door.

"Ko-chan! Ko-chan! It's been awhile!" the third and fourth bothers, the twins, came running to the front door as well, looking enthusiastic.

"Hey, everyone! Masato and Kazuto as well!" Koganei squatted down to hug the small twins, since they were still in first grade, before ruffling their hair with both hands fondly. The twin boys giggled in reaction.

"Ko-chan, it really has been awhile, huh?" Kazumi, the third sister asked in wonder as she approached as well.

"Yeah, Rinn-nii's been busy as well at the winter tournament, right? Koga-chan is in the same team, so he must work hard as well, huh?" Ruri, the first sister grinned.

"Something like that," Koga grinned back before he stood again, the twins immediately latching on his pants now, gripping the material on mid thigh high. Koga shook his head at the antic while seeing from his peripheral vision that Mitobe gestured at Madoka, his second sister, and Jirou, his second brother, to let them in first because it was quite cold crowding at the doorstep like that.

"Please come in. I'll make tea for you, Ko-chan," Madoka said and grabbed his hand to pull.

"Wah, hold on. Masato, Kazuto, you'll fall if you hold onto my pants. Here, I'll lift you both," Koganei squatted down again before offering his arms to the twins and they immediately cheered.

"Yaaay! Alright! A ride! A ride!"

"Sheesh, those kids," Jiro snorted, shaking his head at the twins' antics.

"Huh? I don't see Rintarou here?" Koganei then looked around, trying to find Mitobe's first brother, Ruri's twin brother who was two years younger than Koganei and Mitobe.

"Rintarou is still in cram school. He won't be back until late at night," Ruri answered easily as they all moved to the living room where Koganei put down the little twins and took off his coat.

Mitobe took care of the coat for him and hung it up at the coat hanger near the door, while Masato and Kazuto hurried to the sofa to make up the cushion so Koganei could sit comfortably there.

"Heeh? Then how come Ruri is at home when your twin is at cram school?" Koganei asked again while approaching the sofa to sit down and relax. He had regarded all Mitobe's siblings as his own brothers and sisters as well after all.

"I'm smart enough not to need an extra lesson from cram school if I want to go to Seirin next year," Ruri gave him a peace sign.

"Ah, and Rintarou wants to go to Shuutoku, huh?" Koganei wondered loudly, but both she and he were distracted by two different things before Ruri could answer.

Koganei thanked the kids happily as he looked upward again at Ruri who seemed trying to understand Mitobe's (who had just come back inside the room) gesture when he communicated with her.

Koganei smiled amusedly as Ruri was outwardly confused about something. "Mitobe is asking if Rintarou needs picking up, since it will be quite late when he has to go home later," he supplied helpfully, to Mitobe and Ruri's surprise.

Ruri turned to face her older brother again for confirmation and Mitobe nodded, agreeing. She let out an awed sigh then. "I still can't imagine how Koga-chan can translate Rinn-nii's language so easily…" she looked amicably impressed and maybe rather jealous.

"That's because we just click together amazingly," Koganei responded to it with a teasing wink, which was taken immediately as a joke that everyone in the room lit into chuckles and giggles at his funny answer. Mitobe just shook his head at him and Ruri was trying hard not to laugh madly.

Madoka entered the room seconds later bearing a plate of cookies and a cup of hot tea on a tray. She put them down on the coffee table and set the tray aside before flopping down beside Jirou and Kazumi.

"So, what did I miss?" Madoka started and they began to ask a lot of things about what Mitobe did in school, about his club activities, about the matches, or how his high school life generally and what funny moments they had, while Mitobe informed Koganei that he would be making dinner with Ruri's help.

"What about uncle and auntie? They aren't home yet?" Koganei asked then.

"They should be home at seven. Just in time for dinner, as always, right?" Jirou turned to Kazumi and she nodded in affirmation.

"So, has An-chan gotten any girlfriend yet?" Madoka then lowered her voice as she asked that particular subject and Koganei cringed.

"Eh? Err… about that…," Koganei nervously averted his gaze from the girl then. He really didn't want to answer that question because he didn't know.

Of course Koganei and Mitobe had done… things best friends didn't usually do with each other, like the kisses and such, but he wasn't sure about their official status yet. After all, it just naturally happened and he or Mitobe never explicitly said that they were dating or anything.

"What, you don't know?" Jirou raised his eyebrows. "I thought Ko-chan knows everything about Aniki," he tilted his head aside, looking mildly wondering.

"W-well… even Mitobe needs his privacy, ahahaha," Koganei answered awkwardly then.

"Ko-chan is weird," Kazumi giggled and the whole room seemed to alight with amused laughter again after that, finding Koganei's jitteriness very entertaining.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

A half and an hour later, the dinner was ready. Mitobe's father, Shinosuke and mother, Rikako, came home.

"It's been awhile, uncle, auntie," Koganei greeted them and they immediately fawned over him for a moment before they joined dinner as well.

"Koga-kun seems taller now, doesn't he?" Rikako asked with a wide smile while the children were at war on the dinner table, trying to scruffily get their share of food as much as they could. Koganei was always amazed at their tenacity not to lose their own share while trying to take the others'.

Mitobe just sighed deeply as he saw the mess, as usual, and Ruri had escaped with her share long before the war started.

"Thanks, auntie. It's because of the brutal basketball practice from our demon coach," Koganei grinned like a cat as he ate his share protectively.

"Oh, yes, the Winter Cup tournament! Tell us more about it since we never had time to watch Rinnoshuke play in the match," Shinosuke asked rather enthusiastically since he seemed to be a fan of basketball as well.

And so Koganei told them about the matches, about what he and Mitobe did in it and about Seirin's effort to win and become number one in Japan. "We have two amazing first years this time. One that eats like a monster and two that appears and disappears without everyone noticing like a magician," he explained and Shinosuke and Rikako laughed at that.

A few minutes after dinner, Mitobe gestured that he wanted to take a bath and so he left Koganei in his parents company, while his brothers and sisters left to do their respective things. The little twins went to their room to play some more, just the two of them.

Rikako stared at Mitobe's back fondly as he retreated and Shinosuke smiled gently.

"How is he at school? Does he get along with everyone else? He doesn't get into trouble with the teachers or his friends, right?" Rikako then asked Koganei after making sure that they were in private enough to converse about Mitobe more… openly.

Koganei smiled widely at the genuine concern Rikako showed in her tone and her look. "Mitobe is great! Everybody loves him. He's so nice at school and our classmates adore him, even our teachers since he's the quietest guy in our noisy class, but he always does his home work well and when the teachers need him to answer questions, he writes the answers on the board and they are always correct," he answered dutifully.

"Really, so his disability doesn't interfere with his human-connection skill?" Shinosuke joined in the conversation immediately, sounding very interested too with the development of his first child's social skill.

"Ah… Mitobe is always so expressive, so people always immediately know his moods and feelings just by looking at him. Well, there's still difficulty to connect with others through 'speaking' since Mitobe never does, but Mitobe always makes it up with his actions and gestures. And, if people still don't understand, I'll happily be there to translate his language for them!" Koganei uttered again cheerily because he would be pleased to always just stay beside Mitobe and help, really, as long as Mitobe wanted him.

Rikako and Shinosuke gazed at each other for a brief second before they chuckled. "Having Koga-kun here for Rinnosuke's sake is such a blessing to our family, huh?" Rikako reached out to ruffle Koganei's hair softly.

"We were worried how Rinnosuke would deal with society at first, as he showed the sign of autism when he was two. Fortunately, it was light enough that with proper medication and therapy, his intelligence, his eye contact and his expressions could develop normally. He was also willing to communicate with other people albeit through gestures, but… no matter how hard we tried, he just refused to speak. Sometimes even we, his parents, wonder what he's thinking when he looks at something with a content smile. Of course, we know that they are probably happy thoughts because of how he looks, but what words formulating in his head… we really want to know.

"That's why, when he showed up at home one day, bringing a friend that could easily interpret what he wanted to say… it was like a gift from heaven. _You_ are a gift from heaven, Koganei," Shinosuke said, smiling so tenderly that Koganei couldn't help feeling overwhelmed at how… how incredibly loved Mitobe was by his parents.

"Thank you very much for always be there for Rinnosuke," and then Rikako cupped Koganei's cheeks, which were heating after getting such kind and heart-warming words.

_Oh God… I want to stay beside Mitobe for the rest of my life… Is it really okay?_—was the thought that fleeted and spiraled inside his mind when he felt so moved, so very much, by the love and the affection Mitobe's family had showed him that night.

"No, I think… it's me that's bestowed by such amazingly wonderful gift from paradise…" Koganei answered, closing his eyes and feeling like crying because he realized that it was the truth.

Mitobe was the best thing that had ever happened to Koganei's life… along with basketball.

* * *

**~Mitobe x Koganei~**

* * *

After getting out of the bath, Mitobe looked for Koganei in the living room, but didn't find him. His parents informed that Koganei excused himself to call and inform his family about him staying over at Mitobe's tonight.

Mitobe then went to his room, guessing that Koganei was probably calling from there. His guess was correct. Well, the place was correct. But, when Mitobe found Koganei, he wasn't calling. He was crouching at the corner of Mitobe's bed in sitting postion. His outer uniform was discarded beside him and his back leaned against the wall. He hugged his knees up to his chest and hid his face behind the knees.

Mitobe was instantly alarmed, thinking that something upsetting had happened to Koganei. He dropped the towel on the floor and was immediately at Koganei's side, touching his shoulder gently, worriedly and when Koganei slowly looked upward at him, Mitobe was very surprised because Koganei was in tears.

_What happened?!_

Mitobe was panicking now. He thought Koganei felt sick or something. But, Koganei immediately chuckled, confusing Mitobe because now he was laughing while crying. It was weird, but at least Mitobe knew that Koganei cried not because he felt sick or anything, if not, somehow… Koganei looked like he was glad.

"I'm fine, Mitobe," Koganei said, his breath hitching slightly with every hic-cups. "It's just… your mom and dad really moved me to tears," and he let out a shaky sigh, while trying to wipe his tears unsuccessfully because the tear-streaks were still there on his cheeks.

What did Mitobe's mom and dad do to Koganei? Mitobe was kind of wondering while he touched Koganei's warmed cheeks to help wipe the remnant of his tears away with his thumbs.

"Thanks…" Koganei smiled gently now, while leaning to Mitobe's cool touch, nuzzling one of his palms softly and Mitobe couldn't help blushing at such innocent yet intimate gesture. "I always know this by heart, but it's the first time I experienced your parents' undying and unconditional love for you, Mitobe. I am… very touched and I think they think too highly of me because they thanked me for staying beside you, but… they just don't know that it's the other way around. It's you who have always supported me since the first time we met. Do you remember that day, Mitobe?"

Koganei slowly opened his still rather wet eyes and looked straightly and deeply into Mitobe's dark orbs, making his heart thump faster and harder.

Of course Mitobe remembered that faithful day.

_That morning was the first day of his second year in middle school. Mitobe was walking to his school when he saw a brown haired boy bending in the middle of the road, picking up a little kitten and he would have been hit by a passing car if Mitobe didn't pull him to the roadside._

_The boy (at that time Mitobe hadn't yet known his name) had thanked him before apologizing for being such a klutz. Mitobe just smiled at him nicely and the boy immediately understood that he wasn't angry, but only concerned for his safety. The boy smiled back at Mitobe gratefully and excused himself to return the kitten to the park near that place._

_That day was also the day Mitobe met the boy again in his new class in second year. He knew his name, Koganei Shinji, and he didn't go to any specific club. He sometimes helped in athletic club, though, and his hands were deft as well in handling small objects like in making plastic models, so every now and then he joined the craft club as well. Ah, and Koganei was good at playing yoyo. _

_Koganei was also very expressive and had such cheery personality that no one disliked him. He was a bit too popular among the guys who seemed to play for the other team, but the girls still adored him as a cute cat-boy, the class mascot._

_At first, Mitobe thought that their world was too different from each other, so he didn't make any effort to befriend him that much. However, it changed the second time he and Koganei communicated. _

_It was when Mitobe was in the library and saw Koganei struggling to get a book that was placed at the top shelf which was a lot higher than Koganei. Even with standing on his toes and reaching his arm up, he couldn't touch the book._

_Koganei looked frustrated and Mitobe didn't have the heart to let him be, so he came up to him from behind and took the book for him, surprising Koganei at first. The shorter boy looked behind him and Mitobe smiled at him gently before offering the book in silence. _

_At that time, Koganei looked astounded before a big grin broke out of his face and he surprisingly said,_ _"Thank you very much, Mitobe! You are very nice!"_

_Mitobe was surprised that Koganei knew his name despite never talking to him, and he seemed very happy when he thanked him, as if he had already been waiting for Mitobe to 'greet' him first. Since then, Koganei always called his name and conversed with him. For some reasons, he always oddly knew what Mitobe wanted to say and he claimed that it was because he could 'hear' Mitobe's voice. _

"_Mitobe has a beautiful voice,"_ _Koganei said, and Mitobe thought he was kidding at first, but the way he said it with such earnestness and confidence led him to think otherwise._

_From that moment, Mitobe knew. He just knew that Koganei was the one. That he was meant to be with Mitobe. That they were indeed supposed to meet and be friends and be together, so Mitobe brought him home and introduced him to his big family and they were ecstatic seeing him make a friend, a great best friend._

Mitobe knew that it sounded silly, but he absolutely believed that meeting Koganei was some kind of gift from God. Koganei's existence was the best present he had ever received in his life. He knew he wasn't completely okay with his disability. But when Koganei came along with his child-like confidence in understanding him and speaking for him, Mitobe felt that his flaw was fixed.

Koganei connected him with other people. He eased Mitobe's difficulty in dealing with words he couldn't speak up. He created such a place and environment for Mitobe to be himself without feeling that he was different from other people because of his imperfection.

"That day when you saved me from being hit by a car, I heard your voice, you know," Koganei spoke again, bringing Mitobe out of his reverie.

Mitobe looked at Koganei after blinking once, rather confused of what the cat-boy just said.

"You probably didn't remember shouting, or you just didn't realize it, but I did hear your voice," Koganei said again, smiling softly now before kissing Mitobe's palm. "It's a beautiful voice… ringing clearly like a bell and flowing like water in the quite mountain. I love Mitobe's voice."

Mitobe didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't remember shouting or anything, but… Koganei looked very sure of it. Was it possible? Did he actually shout out to Koganei that day? He did think the words of _'Watch out!'_ just a moment before he pulled Koganei to the roadside, but… did he actually voice that out?

"And since then, Mitobe has always helped me with small things, looking out for me even though you don't say anything, I just can't help feeling drawn to you… being spoiled by your kindness and compassion…" Koganei spoke again, pulling Mitobe's hand so he could lean his body closer. "Ne, Mitobe… is it really okay for me to stay beside you always? Is it selfish of me to want to monopolize your gentleness? Do you think I'd be a bad friend if I felt possessive towards you?" he asked then with such passionate voice and straightforward eyes that Mitobe couldn't help falling in love with him.

Mitobe used his other hand to cup Koganei's cheek and brought his face closer to his own before he leaned down to kiss the smaller boy's lips tenderly. Koganei closed his eyes and kissed him back, more fervently, more desperately and Mitobe wanted to mirror his action because that's exactly how he felt towards Koganei: _compassion, love, affection,-_

_Possessiveness…._

Mitobe wanted Koganei to see him only. He wanted the boy to pay attention to him and just to him. He had no idea how jealous he was with other people that could say how they liked Koganei, how adorable he was and how wonderful his personality was. He thought about those things all the times, but never once did he say it to Koganei and it weighed on his conscience sometimes.

Was Mitobe being egotistical? Did he take Koganei's ability to understand him and his affection and kindness for granted?

"No, please don't think like that," Koganei gasped as they parted for air. He looked at Mitobe's eyes lovingly. "Words don't mean a thing compared to Mitobe's feelings," he smiled warmly now and Mitobe had to kiss him again because he was so grateful, so incredibly thankful to the higher being that had sent this magnificent boy to Mitobe.

_I love you. I love you. I really love you._

Mitobe was chanting inwardly and with every word whispered in his heart, he gave a small kiss to Koganei's forehead, nose, cheeks, mouth, chin, jaw, bellow his jaw, neck and the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. With every kiss, he showed his love and Koganei reciprocated it with little moans and sighs.

"Mitobe…" Koganei called his name softly and Mitobe wanted to call him back. He wanted to. He was dying to call him back, to let him know that for Koganei, Mitobe could speak, that he was willing to verbalize his feelings despite the unnatural fright he always felt whenever he tried to.

"…_nei…"_

Koganei visibly gasped at that first syllable that Mitobe managed to voice out.

"_Koga…nei…"_ and Mitobe repeated, feeling very afraid yes, but he tried nonetheless. He heard his own voice, very quiet and soft, not even able to be called a whisper yet. It sounded more like the rustling of leaves that performed words, Koganei's name.

"Mi-Mitobe…?" Koganei looked very awestruck and moved. He stared at Mitobe's eyes with tears in his own. "Mitobe!" then he hugged him tightly before pulling him down so now he was laying on the bed while Mitobe was on top of him, giving him another kiss on the mouth.

_I love you…_

His fingers were fumblingly trying to unbutton Koganei's shirt.

_I love you…_

He touched Koganei's skin gently, peppering it with loving kisses and worshipping his body as if Koganei's was his own life.

_Please stay by my side…_

He put possessive marks on his fair ivory skin, making Koganei groan quietly, calling his name in such blissful voice, making him feel so special.

_Please let me be the one…_

_You are my best friend, my lover, my…soul mate._

_You are my all…_

Mitobe wanted Koganei. He wanted everything about him. He wanted his friendship, his love, his body, his words, his feelings… everything, and he took it, because Koganei was offering him all of that, because Koganei demanded the same things from him with the way he cried and called for his name repeatedly, chanting the words 'I love you' so intensely as he let Mitobe have his heart and body that night.

And Mitobe couldn't wish for anything more in his birthday, because he already got the greatest present anyone, even God, could offer.

He had Koganei by his side.

**End of Your Voice**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

* * *

"Ne, Ruri, why do I hear some muffled voice from Rinn-niisan's room?" Rintarou, having just come back from his cram school and was on his way to his bedroom asked, scrunching up, totally puzzled because his bother wouldn't make such sound. "Did he bring his friend home or something?"

"Ah, it's Koga-chan. He's staying over," Ruri answered from the living room.

"Ah, it's Koga-nii, huh…? Well, isn't Rinn-niisan happy?" Rintarou commented dryly, thinking that Koganei was probably being screwed senseless at that time.

Rintarou was about to continue his walk when he heard another muffled moan. He twitched while blushing then. "Sheesh, keep it down, will ya?" he muttered quietly, getting embarrassed at the image produced by his head.

"It's less than an hour from Rinn-nii's birthday. Let him have what he wants," Ruri giggled in reaction at that and Rintarou could only shake his head, absolutely exasperated because it wouldn't be conducive for him to study if he had to do it while trying to filtering out those embarrassing sounds.

**~LOL~**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

***Mitobe's Family Background: **I'm not actually sure about the exact number of Mitobe's family, but from a glance of Kurobasu manga chapter 42 panel 3, assuming there are father and mother in the family gathering, I count 10 people in the panel, including Mitobe. So in my mind Mitobe's family consists of a father, a mother, Mitobe and 4 of his brothers and 3 of his sister. By the way, I assumed that Rinnosuke is the oldest of the Mitobe's siblings since he cooks and takes care of them. I made up some names for Mitobe's family, but it's not important enough for you guys to note and remember *coughs*

-Just for my amusement and your information, here are the (made up, except Mitobe Rinnosuke) names of Mitobe's household:

-Father: Mitobe Shinosuke

-Mother: Mitobe Rikako

-First son: Mitobe Rinnosuke

-First daughter: Mitobe Ruri

-Second son: Mitobe Rintarou (first daughter and second son are fraternal twins)

-Third son: Mitobe Jirou

-Second daughter: Mitobe Madoka

-Third daughter: Mitobe Kazumi

-Fourth and fifth sons (identical twins): Mitobe Masato and Kazuto

**A/N: **Alright, so this is it… *dies in embarrassment* My god… I can't believe I made Mitobe do such thing. Even though it's implicit enough, it doesn't mean the image in my head isn't explicit. What is wrong with me? *blushes madly* Well, anyway, this is one of my speculations about Mitobe's 'speechless' condition. It's just speculation, so it's not necessarily true…

Uh, I hope it makes sense enough because one of my nephews is like that as well. He's autistic, a mild one. He can still cry, communicate with gestures and expression, but he refuses to speak at all. Until now, not a single word has escaped his mouth, so we learn to understand him through his body language. It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it. Seeing Rinnosuke reminds me of that cute little boy *grins* Oh, and we love him dearly as well, just like Mitobe's family love Rinnosuke.

Okay, once again, Happy Birthday Mitobe! I LOVE you and Koganei together! XD


End file.
